Darkness Has Come
by ZombieSlayerOfTheUnderWorld
Summary: All seems peaceful in the Kingdoms, but when a mysterious vortex opens and brings out a Dark Lord and his armies with one goal. Their goal: To wipe out the human race. War has come. Will Elsa and the other kingdoms be able to defeat the Dark Lord's armies? Or will the world be plunge into darkness and chaos. T for Fantasy Violence, Intense Battle Sequences, War.


_**After watching the second trailer for The Hobbit: Battle Of The Five Armies, I decided to write a fanfic about the film with elements of Frozen, Brave, Tangled, and other Disney movies. Enjoy. The music you should hear while reading the Prologue is Twelve Titans- Dust And Light.**_

* * *

><p><em>The Rise Of Darkness<em>

_Prologue: To War_

_Home is behind  
>The world ahead.<br>And there are many paths to tread.  
>Through shadow,<br>To the edge of night  
>Until the stars are all alight<em>

_~Edge of Night- Billy Boyd~_

* * *

><p><em>Arendelle<em>

It's a cold, dark day on Arendelle, but people are still up, going to taverns to drink away their problems, Brothels to bring every pleasure for the men...and women of Arendelle. But this matters little to Anna, the Princess Of Arendelle, as she was with her friend Kristoff,and his pet reindeer, Sven.

The group are having fun on The North Mountain, while Anna wanted her sister Elsa, to come along and join the fun but being Queen of Arendelle makes her unavailable for fun activities with her sister.

Sven pulling a sled that's carrying Anna, and Kristoff. The trio we're going full speed down the mountain, while Olaf was sliding on his stomach.

"WOOOHOO! FASTER SVEN! FASTER!" Anna shouted, enjoying the ride, maybe a little too much.

"I told, you Anna! You don't tell him what to do!" Kristoff shouted, reminding her that Sven only listens to him.

Sven gave a ruff noise saying that he disagrees with him.

"Who's side are you on?" shouted Kristoff, pissed that Sven chose to side with Anna.

It was truly beautiful scenery to Anna, as she raced across the beaches of Arendelle on the back of a reindeer and behind a buff blonde man. The White snow seemed fly up behind them like an artist brushing white on a blank sheet. The smell of the pine trees was somewhat good as well, and the chilly winds was very soothing. Anna sighed from behind Kristoff, who wondered just how many other angelic sounds were hid by her.

"This place is so beautiful..." said Anna with awe in her eyes.

The trio continue to stare at the horizon, until something caught Anna's eyes, she looked and saw a strange dark greenish vortex far away from Arendelle but big enough for the whole world to see.

Scared, Anna looked back at his friend "K-Kristoff, are you seeing this?"

"Look." She pointed at the greenish, hellish Vortex. "That doesn't look good."

"No." Kristoff grimaced,he then grab Anna and then veered Sven away. The reindeer took off towards Arendelle. "It's not." Both don't know what's going on, or better yet, what is going to happen.

* * *

><p><em>Arendelle's Castle<em>

"Olaf! I needed those-well I used to." Elsa shrugged as The snowman made an airplane out of paper. She was apparently an amazing artist on paper, which surprised Anna by a lot. Olaf frowned.

"Oh. Sorry, Elsa!" the snowman said.

"That's alright." Elsa glanced up from her work briefly. "Now hold still...there!"

She proudly show her drawing to Olaf, who gasped rather loudly. He took the picture and stared closer at it.

"Woah." Was all he said.

"You..don't like it?" She asked in fright.

"No, I don't like it!"

Elsa frowned, staring down at her lap in shame. Something that left her unprepared for Olaf suddenly leaping at her neck and hugging her tightly.

"I LOVE IT!" Olaf yelled.

"Oh." She smiled now. "Thank you, Olaf."

Before the snowman could reply, a guard burst in. He'd looked like he'd seen a ghost of a some sort. "Y-your m-majesty! You...you need to see this..."

Elsa blinked in shock, then hurriedly got up to leave, carrying a confused snowman with her.

* * *

><p>Moments later Elsa, Olaf, and the guard reach the gates of the castles, she saw Anna, Sven, and Kristoff.<p>

"Anna!" Elsa shouted, Anna turned to see her sister running to her, carrying Olaf. "What's going on?" she asked.

Anna said nothing but point to the sea.

Elsa was first confuse, but when see turned and saw the enormous vortex in the horizon, her eyes grew wide.

In the kingdom everyone in Arendelle; Guards and the citizens look in both shock and fear as they saw the big green vortex.

Elsa stood there in fear and whisper something "What is that"

* * *

><p><em>Corona <em>

In the Kingdom Of Corona, everyone was enjoying their daily routines but all was stop when everyone stood there and stared at the big vortex.

Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene looked with wide eyes as they continue to stare in fear.

"Eugene, what is this?" Rapunzel asked in terror.

Eugene just said in fear "I don't know blonde."

* * *

><p><em>Dunbroch<em>

In Scotland, even the Kingdom Of Dunbroch could not hide their fear of this mysterious vortex.

"Fergus," Queen Elinor said, holding her husband's arm in fear. "What is this?"

"I don't know dear," King Fergus said "But I can tell that this isn't good at all."

In the courtyard, Merida saw the vortex "What the hell is that?" she said.

* * *

><p><em>Notre Dame <em>

Quasimodo was just doing his duties as the church bell ringer, but right now he couldn't as his attention, if not all of Paris's attention was caught by the mysterious green vortex.

"What's going on?" he said "I hope Esmeralda and Phoebus are alright."

* * *

><p><em>Agrabah<em>

Princess Jasmine and Aladdin just stood in the balcony of their room as they saw the vortex, both of them just stood there and just stared. No one knows what's happening.

"Jasmine, I have a bad feeling of this." Aladdin said with no humor in his tone.

"Your not the only one." Jasmine said.

* * *

><p><em>Unknown Location<em>

The green vortex continue to swirl in the cold wasteland,making a terrible sound. The Dark Lord Zaros walked out of the vortex, behind was an army, an army of a million creatures. An army of the most evilest creatures that mankind will face. Draugrs, dargons, onies, liches, skeletons, varcolacs, hellhounds, orcs, goblins, centaurs, chimeras, cyclopses, demons, imps, zombies, griffins, minotaurs, ogres, trolls, wraiths, werewolves, gargoyles, satyrs, behemoths, volkodlaks, giants.

Zaros walked, his army following behind.

"General Morgoth!" Zaros shouted.

Out of the army walked a 7ft man, armed with black demonic armor, wielding a large war hammer."Yes my lord." he bowed to his 9ft Dark Lord.

"My dear General, look at this world, what do you see wrong?" Zaros asked his General.

"This world is too peaceful my lord." Morgoth said with a sadistic smirk.

Lord Zaros gave a lound, demonic laugh "This world needs a touch of Chaos."

"What's our first order my lord?" said an orc in front of the army.

Lord Zaros turned to the armored orc "Captain Murag, You will take 50,000 men and sent siege to The Southern Isles." he order his orc captain.

Zaros turned to General Morgoth "Morgoth, send 100,000 men to Weselton. Both of you won't stop until both Kingdoms are burn to ashes. Slay them all."

Zaros looked at the horizon "Once we're done with those 2 Kingdoms, We will march towards Arendelle."

He turned to his army and gave a loud war cry "TO WAR!" he shouted, his armies returning the war cry.

Death will soon come to the world.


End file.
